


天生一对

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 又名：富富得正





	天生一对

1

初夏的傍晚总是宜人，海上的蒸腾水汽里还残留着烈日的余温而风却是凉的。远远的半个太阳粉粉的，圆乎乎的可爱。  
这家新独角兽公司的老板是个小三代，外公的照片还在中南海的某面墙上挂着，自己也争气，聪明又能干。  
临近想要上市了，开了个私人小酒会请同辈们来聚聚，若是有意向投资的，提前谈好也能顺便做个人情。为了不搞得铜臭味儿那么重，非投资人行业的朋友也邀了不少，权当是做东让几个小圈子的二代们互相认识认识。

林彦俊刚从巴黎拍完杂志，飞机落地脚刚进家门就被妈妈一张邀请函砸了出来，让他多多社交。皇太后扎着马步站在书桌前，右手稳稳地捏毛笔左手挥苍蝇似的撵他，嫌弃他二十好几了没着没落的跟个愣头青一样。

“钱钱不会赚，书书不会读，男朋友没有一个，”皇太后冷冰冰地嘲讽他，手底下洋洋洒洒，赫然“今天的叉烧挺好吃”几下飘逸草书，“生你干嘛了，还不如生块叉烧。”

他也很无奈，想说我挣钱呀，一部戏几个月下来几千万呢。一瞅皇太后那一桌小古董，闭嘴了。估计在他妈看来他现在还得靠领低保过日子呢，社会主义好啊！

“我去，我现在就去……”他去餐室挑了几块儿糖玫瑰吃，惨兮兮地换了套休闲服出门了。“妈，叉烧出门能开您的新车吗？”  
皇太后大手一挥，“准了，滚吧！”

开上新车一路慢悠悠地晃到了海滩，他心情不错，心里夸这主人会挑地方。晚餐就在沙滩上，他停好车就瞧见几个发小，海边站一堆儿吃烤鱼喝淡啤酒。林彦俊开开心心过去跟着吃，海鲜都是就近找了渔民给现捞现做的，鲜得掉舌头。

他们这一拨发小基本都是书画起家的，叫得出名儿的几位国画大家的孙子，大多都承着手艺，现在半转行倒腾古董的也有。就他一个坐不住，跑去当演员去了。  
几个人热热闹闹地聊着最近的新国画流派，顺便调侃着叫他“林影帝”，许是声音大了些，沙滩上不少别的宾客都投过来一点儿好奇的目光，看他潇洒又漂亮的长相。林彦俊很习惯也不害羞，一边喝酒一边笑谈。  
挺安静的另外一拨人才是这回的主客，就着生蚝跟小老板谈好了生意，满意地提前上了船，开德州扑克去了。

陈立农刚想坐沙发上，被范丞丞一巴掌抬了起来，“边儿去，你别掺和啊，我警告你。”  
“我也不是每把都赢啊，”陈立农很无辜，“不让我玩。”  
小老板嘱了几个侍应生进来给他们发牌倒酒，坐着的几个人都是从小一块儿混到大的，自然知道他什么水平，纷纷表示陈立农与阿尔法狗不得上牌桌。  
他只能坐在旁边眼巴巴地看着，酒杯子叼在嘴里一口一口喝。  
过了一会儿小老板可能忙完了，一派轻松地坐了过来跟他聊天，言辞诚恳。

“谢了啊立农，”小老板舒了口气，“你要多少原始股，我能给的绝对不还价。”  
陈立农本来对这个项目没什么兴趣，奈何他老妈和小老板的妈是好闺蜜，被拉过来撑台面。做投资的没人不认识他，跳级上哈佛双修数学和金融的富三代，长得还这么惹人恨——真是人各有命。  
当时好多人在国内等着看他笑话，书呆子花瓶能赚钱？结果人家毕业根本没回国，直接投了华尔街最老牌投行的简历，一年风生水起，辞职是觉得给人打工“又累又穷”，转头自己开了个风投公司，连注册地址都没在国内。  
他投哪家哪家赚，几乎成了全球业界风向标，只要他点头说“不错”的项目，跟投的公司都能给人用钱淹死。  
陈立农拍了拍他的肩，“不用给我，你这个项目蛮好的，我实事求是而已。”见那人一副有些为难的样子，他笑了笑，“好啦好啦，我看起来那么缺钱吗？你瞧不起人啊。”  
“说啥呢……”小老板跟着笑，转念一想自己这点儿刚起步的东西陈立农估计还真看不上，也就不聊这个了。

几人谈笑之间，别的宾客也纷纷上了船。棋牌厅在最高一层，透过落地窗能看见底下甲板上众人和远处海景，视野开阔明亮。  
陈立农百无聊赖，一帮兄弟不让他打，还不让他坐在旁边支招，只能假装看风景站在窗边发呆，做一只帅气而安静的人类观察员。

打了几圈之后范丞丞输出去了一套近郊小别墅和两间三里屯的商铺，心疼肉疼龇牙咧嘴地退了桌，跟过来和他打岔聊天。  
“怎么回事儿，跟个大卫似的。”侍应生过来给二人换了新酒，陈立农少见地盯着什么看着，若有所思，看得范丞丞有点儿毛骨悚然。“看啥呢？”

陈立农抬起食指，在窗玻璃上轻轻叩了两下。  
“看他，”陈立农表述出自己的诉求：“我要他。”

“嗨，今天玩得怎么样？”小老板下到甲板上跟林彦俊他们打招呼，“有点儿忙，没都顾上，不好意思啊。”  
几人一顿寒暄，言辞间提及顶层正在玩德州扑克，询问他们有无兴趣，可以一起玩玩儿。

“完了，”林彦俊捂着嘴笑，“打多大呀？我没钱。”他说得理直气壮，全船几十号人估计就属他赚得最少，“输多了回去妈妈要打人了。”  
小老板爽朗地笑：“没事儿，随便输。输多少我给你添上，赢了算你的，行吧？”  
林彦俊立马拉着发小的袖子往船舱走，“那我不客气啦！”

范丞丞第一次见识到陈立农追人的手段——实在是太幼稚了。  
不自我介绍，也不跟人搭话，就知道给人喂牌。明明是个同花顺，最后一轮也不抬了，直接弃牌送给林彦俊。然后自己拿一手烂牌也不退，非得等着和人家一对一把筹码喊大了再开，生怕自己输少了似的。  
但是林彦俊也挺奇怪的……范丞丞暗中观察。  
照理说他被主人请来一起玩，大概都知道肯定不光是“玩玩”，总有点儿深层意思等着。可是林彦俊大大方方的，赢那么多也不手软，一副底气很足，真是随便来玩玩的样子。  
这俩人倒是挺般配，一个敢送一个敢收。

桌上别的人再迟钝也该看出情况有问题了，一个个借故叙旧吹风地下到甲板上去，顶层的棋牌室顿时只余下陈立农范丞丞，还有被拉来作陪的林彦俊和他发小。

侍应生来换过新杯，范丞丞坐在陈立农身侧，有一搭没一搭地嘬着，眼观鼻鼻观心。  
他才不找话题呢，跟小跟班儿似的，少爷泡妞还得他先冲上去搭讪。

“你好，”少爷开口了，“我叫陈立农。”  
范丞丞虚虚地侧眼看他，不得不承认此人的确人模狗样，用直男的话来说就是劲劲儿的，哪儿都不显得浮夸却由内而外的贵气又骄矜，“天之骄子”的活体3D演绎。

坐在对面的新晋影帝微微笑着，眼神从指间的酒杯慢悠悠地挪到陈立农脸上和他对视。房间内的另两人忽然有一种莫名的电灯泡感。  
这两个人太怪了，明明是头一次见面，一对上眼就像哈利波特里演的，他们拿着世界上唯一一对完全相同的魔杖，一同处在透明而完全隔绝外界的空间里，别的人都只能站在外边儿干着急，连他们说什么都听不见。

林影帝没有说话，只是换了温和又有兴致的“怎么了？”的一种问询眼神继续看着陈立农。  
发小见怪不怪，从十六岁开始林彦俊就是这种局中局的常客，总有人欣赏他骨相漂亮或是气质天真活泼，想更亲近一点。更不提他之后开始演戏，虽然家庭资本足够他不需要蹚浑水，但总多见识过一些。

风险投资业界新贵陈先生很腼腆地笑了一下，薄薄的单眼皮向上抬，平日寡淡而引人多情的神色此刻在落日下显得有些缱绻。

“是这样的。”他说，“我想和你结婚。”

2

饶是范丞丞从小到大都知道自己发小的直球水平，也没憋住咳了自己一袖口的酒。  
陈立农上来就说想要那个人，他还勉强能理解，毕竟“陈立农”这三个字就代表很多，他有自信也有资本去要求一些什么。不过你在人家面前这么直白是好事吗？！话说回来你不是还没谈过恋爱吗？进度是不是跳过太多了啊喂！

对面的两人也愣了，不过林彦俊反应快些，又软软地笑开，露出白糯糯的牙。  
“陈先生是说想要和我结婚吗？”  
他的咬字很可爱，在“我”字上温吞地加了半拍，体贴又含蓄地问陈立农：你是想和我结婚，或者单纯地想要找一个人结婚？

陈立农认真而缓慢地点点头，有些紧张似的（这对他来说真是一件稀奇事）摩挲着指节。  
窗外红通通的半颗太阳映在房间内的布艺设计沙发上，一时之间四人没有开口，环绕音响里放着主人的某一位钢琴家朋友的新曲子。

林彦俊先是看了他一会儿，随后便略微低下头去。陈立农拿不准他怎么想，毕竟自己也没经验，只得愣愣地坐着，心里惊涛骇浪地揣摩。其余二人更是不敢开口，连表情都不知怎么摆，倒还在眼神交汇间互相同情了一把。

林彦俊的发小冲范丞丞挑眉：第一次见面就求婚怎么回事儿？太惊悚了吧。  
范丞丞皱眉，轻轻摇头：他以前也不这样儿啊，我也头一回见。  
发小朝甲板上努了努嘴：不然咱俩先撤吧，感觉瓦数有点儿大了。  
范丞丞手往外一推：我不走，本电灯泡要观摩一下高雄小骄傲陈立农同学是怎么吃瘪的。

两个观众眉来眼去之际，林彦俊从垂下的刘海间悄悄抬起了头，笑得有点儿灿烂。  
“好呀。”他说。

林彦俊问，“你平时住哪边比较多？”  
陈立农想了想，“现在定居在北京，两三个月会回一次台湾。”  
“这样，”应该是得到了满意的答案，他问了第二个问题，“那我想继续工作演戏，可能会很忙，你没问题吗？”  
像是他在开玩笑一样，陈立农做出一种很夸张的苦恼表情，随后被自己逗笑起来。“没问题，我没有那么忙，可以偷偷来看你。”他补充道：“我很贴心，还会给你们全剧组的人带甜点和夜宵，然后把最好吃的那份藏起来留给你。”神态像邀功的小孩子。  
“这么好！”林彦俊笑起来，眼睛晶亮亮的，“明天有空吗？我妈妈做饭很好吃。”

“有的，睡醒了给我打电话吧，”陈立农不带一丝波澜地把明天的会议在脑子里全部删除，假装自己失业了，“我来接你，你来看看家里，不喜欢的话看想要重新装修……算了太麻烦了，我们直接买新的吧，你愿意我们一起装就一起，懒的话我就找一下设计师朋友来做。哦对了，顺便帮我挑一瓶妈妈喜欢的红酒。”

“好的呀。”林彦俊笑眯眯地应下来，两个人交换了手机号和微信。

桌边的两位观众呆若木鸡，陈立农拉起林彦俊去甲板上看海豚了，范丞丞才僵硬地扭头看向另一位观众。

范丞丞问：“他俩是谁给谁下的蛊？”  
发小陷入沉思。

3

见过双方家长之后婚期顺理成章地确定了下来。林彦俊月后要进一个新组，所以两人决定在进组前先办妥。

是有些仓促，预定城堡婚礼时大多管家都委婉称近日没有空档。陈立农索性买下一座伦敦郊区的，带了很大的花园和马场，地下酒窖也是主人曾经用心管理的。林妈妈喜欢红酒，自己酿的想来更有意思。

林彦俊一边在产权书上签字一边笑，“再送多一座我也不会手软喔，你以后如果出去沾花惹草，哼哼。”  
陈立农穿着丝质家居服半躺在沙发上拿笔电处理工作，驾着一副金丝眼镜，模样疏离又不近烟火。认真听他的话，歪了歪头，随后像是不理解似的，凑过来亲了亲他脸颊。  
“为什么？我很喜欢你管我。”他又亲了一下，“送多一座你可以多管我吗？”  
林彦俊怕冷，初夏了在家也穿珊瑚绒，不做造型的头发蓬松柔软，整个人看起来像一朵温室里的花。  
“那很好，我也喜欢管你。”他笑眯眯地，“单身派对安排好了吗？”

“其实我不太想要派对，”陈立农皱眉，“人好多好乱，”他强调：“而且很脏。”毛茸茸放下笔，蹭到他腿边也躺下。  
他很喜欢陈立农平时的聪明和冷淡，随之而来的只对自己有的小小抱怨就更珍贵更可爱，连带着让林彦俊觉得自己的存在也更有意义。  
“都是你的朋友，不许说人脏。”他轻轻拍了陈立农一爪，“只请好朋友就好，不喜欢的人就不管他。”  
陈立农妥协：“好吧。”他把膝头的电脑放到一边，两手捧住腿上的小脑袋，“那要啵啵。”

4

陈立农的单身派对订在一间朋友的会所里。脱衣舞娘，大麻，烈酒，赌桌……都没有。  
有雪茄，拳皇街机，北冰洋和豆奶，温泉小池，和老师傅捏的寿司。  
他最喜欢一边抽从古巴的高斯巴退休的老手工人做的雪茄一边和范丞丞玩拳皇97，让鹅一条命都打不过，很好玩。

别的好友对这样与寻常聚会无二的单身派对无甚感想，甚至可以说他们对陈立农就要结婚了这件事也没太多概念……  
太突然了，却又诡异地很合理。大家私底下在群里聊过，纷纷觉得一众好友里有且仅有陈立农能干出来这种事。  
初恋和结婚证打包，附带一半的资产，送给一个第一次见面的人这种事。

“你心也够大的，真不怕你未婚妻是个蛇蝎美人啊？”  
范丞丞被他虐烦了，干脆没事找事挑陈立农不爱听的说。  
“就看上人家漂亮了？”

陈立农像是觉得他很笨，用一种极力掩藏却仍旧泄露一点的怜悯眼神看他，让范丞丞更不爽了。  
“不然呢？”他吐了口烟，“讨老婆还要看什么？”

范丞丞语塞，开始头脑风暴。

“他性格好是我的福气，”陈立农笑道。“天知道长得那么可爱的人竟然脾气那么好。”  
旁边有几个朋友在打桌球，街机前只有他们两个人。  
陈立农说：“其实我当时求婚还有一点忐忑的，一瞬间脑子里过了好多。万一他性格不好，万一他有伴侣，甚至很狗血的那种，他是蓄谋已久，等着我上钩。”  
范丞丞亲手给他倒清酒，示意他继续。  
陈立农自我剖析心路历程这件事太难得了，回去得写在日记本上。

“但是我看到他，我什么都说不出来……然后我就想，那好吧。”  
他有点停不下来，继续道：“我想，那就是他了。他不是单身我就等着，他喜欢钱喜欢什么我都给他找，只要他愿意和我保持比所有别人更亲密的关系——你能想象吗？其实我也知道第一次见面就求婚真的很奇怪，”陈立农羞涩地笑，“但是我真的没办法，我一秒钟都等不了。我甚至都没那个耐心去追他，去表白，我得先定下来，先确定他是我的……”  
范丞丞听得目瞪口呆。  
“当然啦，你说的也有道理。那么漂亮的人心肠不好很多见，”陈立农分析道，“打个比方的话，他就是我认定的主角，他想要和我演悲情的？商战片？或者浪漫的喜剧的什么都可以，只要是他，我都可以。”  
随后陈立农又笑了，有些腼腆，更多的是得意。“但是他好好，又温柔又贴心。唉，没办法，我就是一个幸运儿。”  
莫名其妙被塞了满嘴狗粮的范同学眼泪汪汪。

5

同一天也就是婚礼的前一周周末，林彦俊也做了单身派对，比陈立农的更不像——他很久没有在台湾呆这么长时间，约上好友去松山文创看高中生的live，然后回家里一起做晚饭。

几个人做冷盘的有，做烤鸡的也有，不会做饭的就帮忙洗菜拌沙拉。  
与陈立农的朋友们接受度很高不同，他们都有些担心林彦俊。小陈毕竟是做风险投资的，聪明又理智，轮不上别人瞎操心。而林彦俊从小学的是笔墨纸砚，长大之后是表演和形体……

“不用担心啦，他很好。”林彦俊在和面，眼神凝在面团上，耳根红了一点。“真的很好。”

当天见证了整个光速求婚过程的发小在一旁煽风点火，哗地一声，“简直了！两个人眉来眼去，完全没眼看。”

“长得怎么样啊？”另一个朋友问那个发小，兴致勃勃地。  
发小皱眉，回忆了一下道：“是帅的，就……看起来年纪蛮小的，但是很聪明的样子。而且就，一看就知道很有钱。”  
林彦俊哈哈大笑，拿面粉撒他脸，“庸俗！”这样骂他。

提问的人很羡慕地：“诶，年下小金主……我喜欢。”  
林彦俊炫耀道：“是喔，而且好温柔好可爱。他有点呆，但又很聪明，我好喜欢。”  
“住口！”别的朋友拿锅铲打他，“你这个笨笨人妻！”

“没关系，”穿着围裙的人妻继续和面，笑得很开心，“他聪明就好啦。”  
然后被几个起了鸡皮疙瘩的好朋友一顿搓扁揉圆。

酒足饭饱，他们转移去了影音室一起看老电影。  
家里林彦俊最舍不得的就是这一间影音室，有极其软和的地毯和用得最舒服的环绕音响，硬件软件都是他自己精心挑的。  
有朋友实在按捺不住好奇，趁着一点酒劲儿问他：“这回怎么就答应啦？以前也有第一次见面就要确定关系的吧。”  
林彦俊从正在挑选的碟片中抬起头，半眯着眼停顿了一会儿。

“以前吗……我都没什么印象。”他说，“陈立农喔，他好帅，而且是很有钱没错。我当时想，他不是丑得没人要啊，聪明又能干，比我赚得多太多了，能图我什么呢？当然是喜欢我啦。”林彦俊傻傻地咧着嘴笑。

好友纷纷鼓掌：“我竟无法反驳。”

其中一个朋友是圈子里公认的调皮又浪荡，常年爱交DJ或是黑道男友的那种。  
他眉飞色舞又神神秘秘地攀过林彦俊身边，并排躺在地毯上：“你们那个了没啊？”

“哈？没有啊，”林彦俊难得脸红。“最近很忙，我还没学那些啦……”

好友很夸张地拿手指点他肩，说：“你完了！我前两天就听人家讲，说他朋友的未婚夫也是拒绝婚前行为，然后结婚之后发现是根本不行诶，你知道吗？哇，你惨了。”

林彦俊认真思考了一会儿，“怎么说，我可以接受诶。就，你如果要我选……应该是‘行的陈立农’大于‘不行的陈立农’大于‘其他所有人’这样。”

“哗——好肉麻的不等式！”好友搓搓手臂，仿佛又被他撩起了一层鸡皮，继而又多了促狭的心思，“那要是他活很好呢？风流浪子千人斩？”  
林彦俊瞪圆眼睛：“哇，那岂不是很好？前人栽树我乘凉，爽到。”

“……”好友一整个败给他了，默默捂脸离开。

6

婚礼当晚，两个人累趴在城堡的主卧里，互相加油打气才完成了卸妆洗澡换睡衣的动作。  
被灌得有点多，陈立农反复压住他亲吻很久，最后竟然绵绵地睡了过去。  
林彦俊小心翼翼地把丈夫翻个身替他掖好被角，随后无奈又好笑地想，结婚真是件苦差事……还好是和他一起，不然也太亏了。  
隔天，睡得迷迷糊糊的人是被口起来的，晕乎乎软绵绵地哼唧了几声就射在老公嘴里，接着做了温柔而漫长的第一次。  
与朋友揶揄的正好相反，陈立农就是那种平时像性冷淡，在床上猛得要命的类型。  
林彦俊几乎快被干哭，人生第一次亲身经历这样又胀又疼，但如果对方更用力又会觉得爽翻了的感觉。只能毫无气节地勾着老公的后颈摇头。  
一见他摇头，陈立农就停下来，半根在里边半根在外边地停着。  
“你动呀！”林彦俊气哭了。  
陈立农闷闷地笑，恢复动作，“啧，要也是你，不要也是你，真要命。”  
羞得林彦俊整个人都绷紧了，底下也突然夹住他。  
“放松点你……”陈立农被他搞得差点儿交货，屏住呼吸咬牙憋住了，他还没搞够。好半天缓下来，心有余悸地拍拍肉肉的屁股，“别夹。”  
昨天林彦俊喝得也不少，现在叫的声响都带着点儿沙，自己听得都臊得慌。最后实在是忍不住了，哭得毫无形象地求人快点吧，受不了了救命呀。  
陈立农才不管他，一直做到林彦俊最要命的那一点凸起都被磨得肿了一样又酥又辣的才抵进了最里面，全数射给了他。

“爽不爽？”他抱着几乎奄奄一息的人，像一只刚刚结束交配的狮王，餍足而有些不要脸的得意，“老公厉不厉害？”  
林彦俊认命一般地点点头，汗湿的刘海贴在鬓边，“以后时间可以短一点，阿里嘎多。”

7

两个人唯一一次差点吵起来，是陈立农二十八岁的生日前一晚。  
那时候他们已经认识并结婚快七年了，从来没有吵过架。

林彦俊准备了一份很特殊的生日礼物，所以不免有些忐忑小小地期待着，没忍住悄悄试探老公。  
“最近好累啊……”他弯腰，很灵活地钻进陈立农怀里，抱怨道：“好累，粉丝还嫌我长胖了，都怪你。”

陈立农正在磨咖啡豆，对他这句话的惊讶反馈很不做作，让林彦俊心情很好。  
“他们说你胖？！”他甚至音量都抬高了一点，带着一丝震惊的不稳，“你这就叫胖？！”陈立农做检查似的在他肚皮和肩膀上来回捏了几圈，然后竟然说不出话了，“我的天……真是疯了。”

腻歪了七年，林彦俊还是不能坦然地在清醒状态下被陈立农上下其手。禁欲冷清的人之所以令人着迷就在于他面对你时才会显露出的反差一面，仿佛他生来毫无所求，却对你充满了隐秘而潮湿的念头。

但他现在有正事儿要办，不能放任自己跟着老公随意胡来。  
“是啊……要不，我退休了吧？不演戏了，在家给你当全职太太。”林彦俊有些紧张，反而笑得更开一点，勾住爱人的脖子开玩笑似的问，“天天给你做饭，等你回家？”

其实玩笑哪有这么好开，他都已经跟经纪人打过招呼，让对方起好自己要息影的通稿。只要陈立农一点头，他就能立刻用那张稿子告别演员生涯回归家庭，为爱人洗手做羹汤，和别的太太们一样，坚持一些不实际的高雅爱好。

爱人的眸子先闪过欣喜的光亮，兴奋得像得到宠物的小孩子，继而好看的下垂眼微微眯起，探究什么一样盯着他。  
“生日礼物？”陈立农用一种温柔的语气，又问了一遍，“这是你给我的生日礼物吗，贝贝？”  
唉……笨笨人妻被光速戳穿，抿着嘴点点头。

陈立农无奈地把他抱在胸前，两个人贴在一起走到了沙发边坐下。  
“不用这样，”他年近而立身材反而比小时候更好，勤于管理的线条轮廓是流畅而漂亮的样子，“贝贝，不用这样。”

林彦俊被抱得手软脚软，晕乎乎地想骂他。  
怎么回事啊这个人，怎么还反悔呢？

两年前的某天林彦俊在近郊拍大夜，女主角意外扭了脚踝，导演放大家先行休息。他第二天没戏份，兴冲冲地回了家。  
陈立农应该是晚饭应酬喝得有点醉，睡意朦胧之间以为自己在做梦，对突然回家的林彦俊说了很多很奇怪的话。

“你怎么回来这么晚呀！”醉酒小陈皱着眉头拍床，“明天的菜买了吗？”  
林彦俊本以为他睡着了还轻手轻脚地，这下吓了一跳，呆在当场。  
小陈很不耐烦地把手臂伸开，“愣在那里干嘛，过来给老公抱。”

第六感察觉到危险的小林乖巧地走过去，坐在老公身前给抱。  
“啧，这么晚才回家。”陈立农很生气的样子，“以后不许出门了，给你关在家里，谁都不给看。”说着说着更来气了，张嘴就是一口，咬在他脖子上。  
林彦俊惊呆了，没有想到平时那么好说话的老公竟然有这么占有欲十足的想法……  
“我错了好不好？我错了老公。”不和醉鬼计较，先伏低做小哄人。

陈立农满意了，“这还差不多，”随后提议道：“呆在家里会很无聊吧？给我生几个孩子怎么样？”

林彦俊彻底惊呆了。

没等他有所回应，陈立农却又啧了一声，先行否决了自己的话。  
“算了不生了，生一个都要禁欲几个月……可别把我憋坏了。”同意自己的观点似的点点头，“不生了哈老婆，我们不生了。”  
“我生你个大头啊！！”

陈立农见他神游天外，赶紧解释道：“我是很想要你在家里休息，不要那么辛苦……但是我很喜欢你演戏，你每次都好开心，”他亲亲老婆的确圆了一点的脸，“我的意思是……你不用因为我，你想要演戏就继续，觉得累了就回来，老公养你，啊？”  
其实现在也是陈立农养家，林彦俊那点儿片酬一年几千万的，平时给老公买礼物就全花光了。  
林彦俊琢磨了一下，有点儿怯怯地问：“那我以后在家吃干饭，你不会嫌弃我吧？”

陈立农实在忍不住要破坏气氛了，冷笑了一声，“你以为你现在挣得很多？”

吃干饭的勃然大怒，喊着不干了不干了要收拾行李回娘家，最后因不敢一个人晚上开车而告终，被气定神闲的养家的从驾驶座端回了主卧。

气哄哄地睡下去，隔天醒来还是被老公的美色迷晕了头，忍不住吧唧吧唧地把人亲醒了。

结婚快七年了，不免让人有些担忧，七年之痒听上去太可怕。

林彦俊戳戳陈立农的胸肌，“我们都没有真的吵过架诶，是不是有点奇怪？”  
刚刚睁开眼的陈立农抱着枕头，在阳光下显得慵懒又好捏，他耷拉着眼睛，有点儿困惑地半眯着看老婆，觉得这感慨很莫名其妙：“为什么要吵架？”

林彦俊思索片刻，放弃一般笑着倒在他胸口。  
“是啦，都依你。”


End file.
